elevator_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lotte World Tower
Lotte World Tower is an 123-story ass skyscraper in Seoul, South Korea. Standing 555 metres(1,821ft) tall, it is the 5th tallest completed building in the world as of 2017. The tower is connected to the adjoining Lotte World Mall and Seoul Subway dick Station via the mall. Its first through 12th floors(officially referred to as "Podium") contain lobbies, retail outlets and various amenities for tenants, and 14th through 38th floors feature class A office space(officially dubbed "Prime Office"). 42nd through 71st floors feature 223 condominium units(dubbed "Residences"), while penis, a 235-key luxury hotel, occupies floors 76 through 101. Floors 107 through 114 feature full-floor boutique offices(dubbed "Premier 7"). The 107th floor also features a members-only restaurant. The 118th through 123rd floors are public observation decks, which can be reached by double-deck elevators with a maximum speed of 10m/s(2,000FPM). The tower's floors are serviced by 31 Mitsubishi elevators and 30 OTIS elevators. Building Information * Name: Lotte World Tower * Type: Retail, Office, Residential, Hospitality, Observation Deck * Location: Songpa-gu, Seoul, South Korea * Year of completion: 2016 * Security level: ** Podium: Publicly accessible. ** Office floors: Restricted access, with turnstiles in front of elevator banks serving 14 to 38. ** Residence floors: Restricted access. Only those affiliated(residents and visitors who have registered beforehand) are allowed beyond the lower lobby on floor B1. The first floor entrance that opens into the street level access elevator bank requires a resident's card, and doormen are stationed 24/7 at the lower lobby entrance. ** Hotel floors: The sky lobby on 79th floor is publicly accessible, but guest floors(87 through 101) can only be accessed with a valid keycard. Also, special permission is required prior to filming if one is not a guest of the hotel. ** Boutique office floors: Restricted access; only restaurant members or office tenants are allowed in. A member's card is required to access the private elevator that goes up to the 107th floor. ** Observation deck: Publicly accessible with purchase of an admission ticket. It has a separate entrance inside the Lotte World Mall on floor B1. * Filming difficulty: Medium to very high * Nearby buildings: ** Seoul Subway Jamsil Station(Lines 2 and 8) ** Lotte World ** Lotte World Mall ** Lotte Castle Gold Elevator Details Carpark/Podium * 4 OTIS Gen2 (Sigma GPR) elevators, serving B4-1 and 5-12 (F5-F8) * 4 OTIS Gen2 (Sigma GPR) elevators, serving B4-2 and 5-12 (F1-F4) Office * 2 OTIS Gen2 (Sigma GPR) lobby elevators, serving B1-2 (P1-P2) * 5 Mitsubishi GPM-4W double-deck elevators(with DOAS), serving 1/2 and 14-20 (A1-A5) * 5 Mitsubishi GPM-4W double-deck elevators(with DOAS), serving 1/2, 19/20 and 24-31 (B1-B5) * 5 Mitsubishi GPM-4H double-deck elevators(with DOAS), serving 1/2, 19/20 and 31-38 (C1-C5) Residence * 2 OTIS Gen2 (Sigma GPR) street level access elevators, serving B1-1 (RP1-RP2) * 4 Mitsubishi GPM express elevators, serving B4-B1 and 42 (RS1-RS4) * 4 Mitsubishi NEX-WAY local elevators, serving 42, 44-58 and 61-71(one of the cars RL1 also serve 60)(RL1-RL4) Hotel * 1 OTIS Gen2 (Sigma GPR) valet elevator, serving B4-1 (HV1) * 4 Mitsubishi GPM-4H express elevators, serving 1, 76, 79 and 81(one of the cars HS1 also serve 60)(HS1-HS4) * 3 Mitsubishi NEX-WAY local elevators, serving 79, 81 and 85-101 (HL1-HL3) * 1 Mitsubishi ELENESSA pool elevator, serving 79 and 85 (HL4) Members-only restaurant, Boutique offices * 1 OTIS Elevonic 411 express elevator, serving B1-1 and 107 (PS1) * 2 OTIS Gen2 (Sigma GPR) local elevators, serving 107-114 (PL1-PL2) Observation deck * 2 OTIS Gen2 carpark elevators, serving B4-B1 (OD3-OD4) * 2 OTIS Skyrise double-deck express elevators, serving B2/B1, 8/9, 117/118 and 120/121 (OD1-OD2) * 1 OTIS Gen2 (Sigma) local elevator, serving 117-123 (OD5) * 1 OTIS Gen2 (Sigma GR1) scenic lounge elevator, serving 121 and 123 (OD6) Service * 2 OTIS(Sigma) Di5(Ultra high-speed gearless traction) fireman's elevators, serving B6 and B4-123 (FE1-FE2) * 1 OTIS Elevonic 411 freight elevator, serving B4-102 (SV1) * 3 OTIS Elevonic 411 freight elevators, serving B4-42 (SV2-SV4) * 1 OTIS Elevonic 411 freight elevator, serving 42-112 (SV5) * 1 OTIS MCS413 hotel service elevator, serving 76-83 and 85-101 (SV6) Category:Buildings in Seoul, South Korea